


Rations

by darkangel_27



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel_27/pseuds/darkangel_27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SG-1 get assigned a nice, easy mission and it would have been if only they had said no.</p>
<p>This is my first posted fic on here. The first I have done in a while and the first I have ever done that's been this short. Please enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rations

The briefing room was empty when Major Carter entered it with her note pad. She took her seat, seat closest to the head of the table facing towards the gate room. The projector was set up, ready to show them footage caught by the M.A.L.P that had been sent through to PRX-525 a couple of hours before. She had been catching up on paperwork when Colonel O'Neill had nipped into her lab to inform her they had a mission assigned today. It hadn't taken long to finish up the mission report she had been filling in and she loathed to start something else for fear of getting engrossed in it and the Colonel being forced to come and drag her away from it. It wouldn't have been for the first time. So she had arrived at he briefing early. 

Around five minutes later Daniel turned up. She smiled at him and they exchanged pleasantries as he took the seat next to her. They discussed their last mission, and the planet they were assigned to go to next while waiting for the rest of their team. Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c turned up together not long after, they had been discussing a TV show Teal'c had seen the night before that had elements that confused him but the conversation was dropped as they reached their seats and General Hammond came in.

"Morning SG-1." General Hammond said in way of greeting as Col. O'Neill and Maj. Carter stood as their training instructed them to do so. "We have received M.A.L.P telemetry from the next planet on our list." At this the projector flared to life showing them all what the M.A.L.P had seen.

It showed a lush green planet, the sun was shining, there was a faint breeze evident by the way the tops of the trees gently swayed. A stone path seemed to lead from the gate, to the DHD before leading off into the woods. Flowers grew in the meadow surrounding the gate when the M.A.L.P turned back towards the gate they could see two pedestals one set up on either side of the gate filled with fresh food and flowers. 

Daniel sat up straighter. "They look like altars. The pictures seem to depict mother goddesses, you see how they both show a woman holding a child with flowers at her feet. That was a common image for goddesses associated with fertility, motherhood and childbirth for a lot of cultures. From the style I would say it more Roman possibly Armenian as opposed to say Egyptian or Aztec." 

He rambled to himself mostly, Col. O'Neill's eyes glazed over within the first sentence and when Daniel seemed to be taking a breath he jumped in to prevent an even longer lecture on the different deities and how they are depicted differently from culture to culture. 

"Sir?" He asked the General in a way that indicated he should continue.

"I am sure you are keen to see these for yourself Dr Jackson, that's why you are to embark at 11:00 hours. Colonel you are to make contact with the indigenous people, evaluate any trading opportunities as well as appropriateness for forming alliances. It's standard recon, people. After the last few you have had I think it's time you had a nice easy one. Dismissed." General Hammond said before standing and entering his office, shutting the door behind him. Col. O'Neill and Maj. Carter had stood when he had but waited for Daniel and Teal'c to stand before heading out to get ready for the changing rooms. 

As the entered the communal locker rooms, Col. O'Neill walked over to his locker before asking the rest of his team. "Anyone else got a bad feeling about this mission?"

"You mean, for the fact that. General mentioned the words 'nice' and 'easy' when talking about it?" Daniel replied opening his locker to get his field uniform out. 

"Yeah, is it just me or does this entire mission feel jinxed?" 

"It's superstition. The Colonel means that now the General said it will be nice and easy it will be anything but." Maj. Carter answered as she flung her field uniform over her arm and headed over to the section of the changing room set up to allow female team members a bit of privacy to change. 

"Jaffa call it 'ric-nok'" Teal'c informed them before turning back to his locker.

"I didn't think Jaffa were superstitious." Daniel said looking at him, like he did whenever he learned a new thing about a culture. 

"We are not." Teal'c replied, raising an eyebrow and effectively ending the conversation. In the back of Col. O'Neill's mind he wondered what they were going to face when they got there and whether his gut would be right about this mission being anything but easy.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

They had been welcomed into the village, around two miles away from the gate, like Gods. The town leader, Aramac, had greeted them with an enthusiastic smile and insisted they joined them for their evening meal at his home. The village itself was small and quant. The buildings where made of stone with thatch roofs in the centre of town stood a fountain with a Goddess tipping water from a jug. Aramac informed him that it was the Goddess Anahit, which had confirmed Daniels theory that they were Armenian in origin. Over the evening meal, Daniel was in his element, finding out their mythology and history, Col. O'Neill's brain switched off to the conversation early on and instead he focused on the food in front of him, which tasted pleasant compared to some meals they had been given in the past. It was some sort of meat, with what tasted like sweet potato and peas. It was simple but it tasted ok.

"Will you please join us in our evening festivities?" Aramac asked, bringing Col. O'Neill back into the conversation.

"Sure. Why not? What are we celebrating?" He asked, before taking another swig of the water in front of him. 

"We are celebrating your arrival on this auspicious day." Aramac smiled.

"What is today?" Daniel asked, eyes shining with all the new knowledge he had obtained.

"It is the eve of Lupercalia." He informed them, his tone indicated he was surprised they didn't know this already.

"Celebration of fertility and health" Daniel informed them, which seemed to ease Aramacs surprise and suspicion. 

"Yes, it's about time to begin. I have spare robes if you would all like to join us"

"Robes?" The Colonel asked as Daniel replied "Sure." At Daniels response, Aramac smiled wide at them all before leaving the room, no doubt to go and get the robes.

"Daniel" O'Neill said warningly.

"Jack?" Daniel replied questioningly

"Remember the countless other times we have participated in cultural events without being informed what they were first." 

"It's a robe Jack, not wine or 'cake that is only for you'" Daniel smiled, referring to the Colonels accidental marriage to Kinthia years before.

"If I end up waking up naked, I will shoot you. Several times." Colonel O'Neill informed him moments before Aramac came back into the room his arms filled with hooded velvet robes of different colours. He began passing them out, before putting his own over his current clothes.

Daniel instantly took off his vest and field jacket before putting the dark blue robe on over the rest of his clothes. The rest looked at each other uncomfortably before following suit, however, the three military trained members of the team, kept the if leg holster and weapon in place. When they were done, Teal'c in dark burgundy, O'Neill in dark green and Carter in pure white and looking grumpy about it, they left the confines of Aramacs house joining the party that had already begun in the square. Candle lights and lanterns had been lit all around the fountain which had been covered in flowers and fresh fruit, bottles of, what looked like, wine sat in amongst the flowers and fruit that lined the wall surrounded the fountain. Anahit herself, looked stunning in the lighting, the white stone reflecting the light making the statue look almost ethereal. Music filled the air, from several different places. They musicians didn't seem to be playing in unison however the effect was still pleasing.

The atmosphere was infectious, and soon enough the four team mates were being dragged off in different directions by the cheerful townspeople. They all stayed within sight of one another as they were persuaded to eat, drink and be merry with the townsfolk.

"What time does this thing end?" O'Neill asked a man who had given him a piece of fruit from the fountain. 

"Not until daylight, after Lupercalia has passed. Isn't it glorious?" He smiled walking off looking a little inebriated. Daniel found his way over to his team leader then.

"When is Lupercalia?"

"Tomorrow, why?" Daniel told him bending down to pick up something that looked like a Dragon Fruit.

"Townsfolk just told me the party continues on until daylight after Lupercalia." 

"Better pace myself then." Daniel relied with a smile before taking a bite out of the foreign fruit, and going back to the party. The rest of the night passed uneventfully, and when dawn approached it found SG-1 all bleary eyed but relatively well. O'Neill smiled to himself, it felt good to be wrong sometimes.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The day of Lupercalia, was pretty much the same as the evening and night before, the only exception being that people came and went as they tried to catch up on sleep before the nights events. Aramac informed them that the evening before had been quiet compared to what the night of Lupercalia was likely to be. SG-1 left the town around mid-day to check in with the SGC before heading off to try and get some sleep. 

It was an hour or so after they had settled into sleep that Carter heard the first indication that something wasn't right with the population. She had been dosing in the room Aramac had kindly set up for the four of them. She found it hard to sleep off world especially with three grown men snoring nearby, the noise from the continuing party didn't help and she was used to pulling all nighters followed by 24hour days from working with the SGC for so many years so although she was tired she wasn't dead on her feet tired yet. 

She could hear voices from downstairs, she listened closely as Aramac was spoke to what sounded like a woman in the room below theirs.

"I cannot go another year without child, Aramac." The woman said, sadly.

"And you won't have to. Anahit has sent these visitors to us, they will complete the ritual, they will bring us children once more." Aramac reassured her.

"I hope so Aramac, Anahit has been disappointed with us for so long now that we have all forgotten what laughing children sound like. I need to feel a warm, new body in my arms, I need to feel the love that passes from mother to child during suckling. We all do. Triana, won't be the last to die without child if Anahit isn't satisfied this year." The woman told him, the next sound Carter heard was that of the front door, opening and closing. The party outside didn't let up, but eventually she managed to fall asleep, the conversation slipping away along with consciousness.

The next thing she knew she was being woken by Colonel O'Neill. "Rise and shine camper. We have a party to attend." He told her, without enthusiasm. She smiled when she spotted he was back in the dark green robe of the night before.

"What time is it?" She asked standing and grabbing the white robe she had been given. 

"It's nearly dark. You must have been tired. We all woke up about an hour ago, I would have left you sleeping but Aramac insisted you joined the festivities." O'Neill told her in that tone he reserved for when it was just the two of them. 

"Yeah, how could I possibly miss the party." She told him throwing the hood over her head. He put his hood up as well as they made their way downstairs. The town square was the same as before. Lanterns and candles everywhere food, flowers and wine covering the fountain but this time a pale smoke filled the air as well. As they looked around for Daniel and Teal'c, Carter spotted people smoking from what looked like communal shisha pipes. They found Daniel already puffing on one with Teal'c stood almost protectively nearby. 

"Daniel? Getting stoned are we?" The Colonel asked as they got close. 

"No." He replied as though the mere thought was ridiculous. "It comes from a fruit that grows near the stargate. The skin is dried and then lit like tobacco. It's quite sweet. Do you want a try?" Daniel informed them passing the pipe up. 

"No, you can wake up naked this time." The colonel told him, looking around as it seemed everyone was taking a turn with the pipes.

"Sam?"

"I don't fancy the hangover." She told him

"Oh but you must, Anahit tells us that we must all partake in her fruit." Aramac told them, he had approached them from a crowd nearby. "I promise you will keep all your faculties. It is merely tradition for everyone to have at least one breath from the fruit."

"I don't think..."

"Honestly Jack I feel fine and I've been here for at least half an hour." Daniel told him. 

"Fine, but that shooting is still on the cards." He told the annoying scientist before taking the pipe and inhaling. Daniel had been right, it was sweet, it tasted almost like strawberries. He passed the pipe to Carter who looked from the pipe to the Colonel before taking it and having a quick suck. She went to pass it to Teal'c but he declined as did Daniel when she tried to pass it back to him. He instead stood. 

"Teal'c had his just before you turned up." He told them, as both Carter and O'Neill looked confused at Teal'c's refusal. The night continued on pretty much as the night before, they got separated but never out of sight of one another and they enjoyed a night of merriment. It was not long after midnight that Teal'c started to notice a change in the atmosphere. People started to get closer, some were touching each other provocatively, others were simply skipping teasing and going straight to making out. He tried to find the rest of his team in the crowds but found that he had lost sight of them. Concern filled him as he started to make his way through the crowd. It seemed ric-noc had finally struck.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

While Teal'c searched everywhere for his teammates a group of of the townsfolk had managed to lead the others to an old temple. Whatever was affecting the population in the village was also affecting the other human members of SG-1. They had easily been led away by attractive members of the village. One had tried to coerce Teal'c but had given up when they realised the Rushnor had no affect on him. The temple they now stood in was quite small, it had a statue of Anahit, child in arms, swollen belly showing she was pregnant again, behind an later big enough for a couple of people to lie on. There was enough space for around 20 people in the space before and around the altar and the stone walls amplified the laughter and joking that now filled the air. 

The indigenous people seemed to sober up as Aramac walked in front of the altar. SG-1 seemed to also sense the importance of what he had to say, and as they tried to listen each also had to try and fight the urges that filled their bodies.

"Tonight, is the night that Anahit gave birth to our universe and to our ancestors. It is the night, we celebrate so we too can give birth to new life and new joy. Create our own little universes by creating our families. We honour our guests, who she has brought to us to fulfil the ritual of Letitia, who shall bring forth the season of children."

"Anahit we love." The ten townsfolk said in unison. At that Aramac held out a hand to Carter who took it.

"Please lie on the altar." He told her and she was compelled to do as she was told. She lay down on the cold stone, two of the village men stepped forward each gently lifting one of her hands above her head and tied them there with soft rope that was attached to the corners of the altar. Carter started to come back to her own mind as they finished securing her hands. The urges still rushed around her body but the adrenaline caused by being tied down quietened them slightly.

"Hey, let me go." She told them. She was ignored, she looked to the crowd and saw O'Neill and Daniel stood there, there eyes glassed over. "Get me down." She told them hoping to snap them out of it. It seemed to work because the next moment both Daniel and O'Neill headed to the altar. Just as they reached it Aramac spoke again.

"She lays before you like Anahit did before Aramazd. Go to her and create the universe." He told the room, in that instance, both of her team mates stopped reaching for the ropes and after a moment she understood why. Smoke had begun to rise from somewhere around the altar. It was the same strawberry smoke they had smoked earlier. While the smoke wasn't thick or choking it did fill her lungs and the urges that had been suppressed by the adrenaline came back full force. She could tell it had the same affect on the guys as well as they started to stroke hands down her body. Her body craved those touches. 

"Sam?" Daniel croaked, as he leaned forward over her kissing her softly on the lips. It was a swift barely there kiss. She could tell he was trying to resist but like her his body was betraying him. 

"I know Daniel." She told him. The two men that had tied her down approached again, this time with long knives, O'Neill moved as if to stop them before his body was drawn back to the body laid out infront of him. 

"I can't stop Carter." He told her, as she saw the men with the knives, the adrenaline kicked in again then as they used the knives to expose her to her team mates. She thrashed as the feeling of exposure filled her.

"I know sir." She told him, she was suddenly very aware of what was going to happen and that unless Teal'c turned up their was no way they could stop, even if Daniel and Jack had tried to Aramac would just start the smoke again. Make them pliable again.  
It didn't stop her from panicking for a moment. She had never been with two men at the same time again, never been tied down for sex, never been this helpless during it either. While she had dreamt of Jack before, god she had lost count of the number of cold showers she had had to take because he had featured in her dreams, she had never thought they would ever actually have sex let alone so publicly and never had she thought of Daniel that way. He was like a dorky brother of hers. But her body needed them, both of them and anyone else that wanted a go. It was becoming painful having them touch her so tentatively, so obviously trying to fight the smoke while clearly failing to do so. 

She made a decision then. She knew they were fighting it so hard for her, so as not to hurt her. She could get through this. If she let the smoke take over, she might even enjoy it. If they let the smoke take over it would be over sooner and they could all go home, and forget it ever happened, like so many other missions that turned embarrassingly wrong. 

"It's ok, let it take over." She told them before taking a deep breath and let go herself.

 

Something snapped inside both men at her acceptance and the look that flooded her enter person. She went from fighting and being defiant to wanton and craving in a breath. They looked at each other before taking deep breaths themselves. The need filled them both as they began to claim her body in a way their bodies needed. Daniel had been so long without female companionship, they both had, but he missed Shar'ai, and that need to be with someone magnified the affects of the smoke. 

He began to kiss his way to her chest. Paying very close attention to her nipple, illiciting moans from Sam as she arched up under his tongue. Seeing her so wanton, so needing like she had been so many times in his dreams drove Jack deeper into the need. His hand captured the breast that had been abandoned by Daniel and he began to stroke and tweak the nipple with calloused fingers. His other hand stroked up her restrained arm holding the it down as his mouth captured hers, in a hunger that had burned for way too long.

Sam was being assaulted by sensations that contradicted each other and yet it drove her wilder. The difference between soft, wet and warm and hard, rough and dry was blowing her mind and for a moment she wondered why she hadn't tried this sooner. But then the hands moved, letting go of her wrist and breast, as the mouth left hers, stealing her breath with it. Instead they stroked there way lower as the warm mouth kissed it's way from her breast to her collar bone following the line there up her neck before claiming her lips for their own. 

The hands that had been working their way down left her completely for a moment and she mourned for their touch before they returned right where she wanted them to be. A thumb brushed over her clit as she felt a finger part her moist folds. She arched up and moaned into Daniels mouth at the invasion. Her body craving more.

Daniel was losing becoming completely undone at each moan and grown he heard from his two partners, he was aware Jack had moved to take care of Sam and while he wished he could have been more considerate, his body needed release. He pulled away from her, looked into her eyes before climbing up on the altar close to her head and exposing his length to her. She looked from the throbbing head up to Daniel before nodding and moving forward to take the leaking prick into her mouth. Daniel nearly came right there, the warm, soft cavern almost being enough to end it but he didn't. Instead, he pushed further into that warmth almost making her choke as the head hit the back of her throat. She gagged and then moaned as Jack pressed another finger into her, the pace he was setting was almost excruciatingly slow and careful.

She looked up at Daniel and nodded, when he didn't move again. He took it as the permission it was intended to give and started to thrust into her mouth not holding back any longer. He hit her throat a couple of times after that before settling into a rhythm and angle that stopped it from happening.

Jack watched as Daniel fucked Sams mouth. The image was the most erotic thing he had ever seen, he bent down as he thrust his fingers into her in time with Daniels thrusts, sucking her clit into his mouth. He watched as it had a domino affect on his partners. It caused Sam to moan and suck on Daniels dick hard. That in turn cause Daniel to swear, grab Sams head and thrust that deep down her throat Jack swore he saw her throat bulge. 

He gently licked her clit in apology for the reaction it had gotten out of Daniel as Daniel started to get back into his old pace again. She moaned again, thrusting her pelvis up towards his face. He smiled, she was reacting just as he always thought she would. He kept a constant pressure on her clit as he added a third finger to her. She was that ready for him, it slid straight in easily. He licked at her clit firmly before sucking on the firm bean once again. It got the same reaction except this time as Daniel thrust deep into her throat, he jerked a couple of time before promptly passing out. The townspeople, Jack had forgotten were even there, prevented Daniel from falling forward onto Sams face and instead laid him down at Anahits feet. Jack stopped long enough to watch them do that, before he realised Sam was completely his now. He removed his fingers and mouth from her and fumbled his pants.

Sam groaned at the loss of all contact, before a very naked Jack O'Neill, mounted the altar from her feet and crawled, almost predatorily, up her body. Kissing and do licking as he went until his lips met hers and his member pressed firmly against her folds. They just lay there together kissing, letting the years of sexual frustration go in that kiss. He broke the kiss and looked down at her. She smiled almost sadly at him as he leant down near her ear.

"I love you." He whispered, knowing he would never get the opportunity to say those words again, as he thrust slowly into her. Savouring very last sensation her body had to give him. Once he was fully seated in her pulsing body he lifted his head again, to look at her.

"I love you too." She mouthed back at him before he claimed her lips and her body. He thrust into her in a strong steady rhythm, wanting to take her to the peak with him while never wanting it to end. She could feel the pleasure building as surely as she could feel him thrusting into her again and again. She moaned, wishing for her hands to be free so she could grasp him, feel his back tense and work beneath her fingers, pull him further into her and feel the skin she would never be able to see again. 

"Oh god Jack." She moaned as she felt herself getting close, a few more thrusts and she would be there. The doors to the temple burst open, but neither of them were aware of anything but each other. Jack thrust into her a couple more times and as both of them finally found release in each other's arms, calling out each other's names, Teal'c could only stand there and watch as his friends and team mates changed there relationship forever. 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The pain in his head was quite intense as he came around. He felt like he had been on the bender of his life even though he was use he hadn't been drinking during the Lupercalia party. He had learnt his lesson about local booze, that meant only one thing.

"Not again!" He groaned as he opened his eyes. The fluorescent lights overhead felt like they were burning their way through his skull, he welcomed the blackness his own arm brought as he flopped it over his eyes.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Colonel." He heard Frasier say as the curtains swished around his bed.

"Is that what this is? I though it was the third ring of hell." The Colonel replied, lowering his arm slowly to look at the doctor. she was smiling at him in that annoying, patronising way.

"No such luck Colonel, you're back at the SGC. You've been unconscious about a day, Major Carter and Daniel are still unconscious. Can you tell me what happened?" She asked him, lowering the clipboard she had been using onto the table next to his bed. 

Colonel O'Neill could remember more and more the longer he was awake and he remembered seeing Teal'c in the doorway of the temple just before he passed out. He groaned.

"How did we get back?" He asked instead of answering her question. She raised an eyebrow to show she knew he was diverting the question but answered his question first.

"Teal'c radioed in that he had been separated from you all and when he found you, all three of you were unconscious and he was unable to wake any of you. We came through, picked you up and brought you back. He told us you had tried a smoke they use during there festivals, but none of the other townspeople that were in the temple when they found you were passed out. Is it possible they drugged you and . . . How should I put this? Took advantage of you?"

"Wouldn't be the first time" he said just loud enough for her to hear even though that had not been his intention. A groan from his left stopped her questioning as she went to check on what sounded like Daniel. Sure enough a moment later the curtain separating their beds was ripped open to reveal Daniel, looking very dishevelled. Jack hoped he didn't look that bad, no doubt though he looked worse.

"Jack?" 

"Daniel." O'Neill replied, even though his tone was neutral, his eyes warned Daniel to play dumb for the moment.

"Now you two are introduced." Frasier smiled, "do either of you feel like telling me what you remember?"

"Nothing"

"Smoking" they replied in unison. They looked at each other before looking back at Frasier. 

"Well, your blood work has come back fine. Adrenaline and testosterone were slightly raised but there was no known narcotics in your system and the hormones were back to normal a couple of hours ago. I don't think you'll go into withdrawal from whatever it was you smoked." Frasier said her tone clearly showing her disproval. "I'm going to go tell the General you are both awake."

Once she had left, the men looked at each other again before quickly looking away.  
"Jack?"

"Daniel, we can't remember what happened. In fact what happened? Nothing happened. Nothing at all." O'Neill rambled.

"Jack what about . . . ?" Daniel asked nodding his head to indicate the curtained off cubicle that no doubt held Sam.

"Nothing happened. If anything had happened I would be up for court marshal and both of us could lose our position in the airforce." He said very clearly. "That's why she also doesn't remember anything." 

It was clear by the tone that the conversation was over.

"I hate parties." Daniel said, making Jack smile. 

"Oh god, shit, fucking hell." Came from the cubicle on the other side of Jack, surprising the men and drawing their attention to it. Jack stood, shakily from the bed to draw the curtain open.

"Morning Carter." He said, before sitting back down on his bed. He noticed her look from one to the other before blushing and looking away. "I never knew you had such a vivid vocabulary." He said trying to ease he tension he could see in her shoulders, it worked.

She smiled "Neither did I, sir. So what do you two remember?" She asked.

"Nothing." Daniel and Jack replied in unison. She looked confused for a moment before catching on

"Yeah, me neither." 

"I'm sorry to hear that Major." General Hammond said from near the door, making all three of them jump. Teal'c was stood just behind him, raised an eyebrow at them but didn't speak. 

"How are they doing now Doctor?" He asked as she entered from her office. 

"All clear, as far as I'm concerned."

"Ok, I want you all up I'm the briefing room in two hours. We will debrief and then you can head home." He told them, he left the room as Jack nodded to himself. Two hours was plenty of time to get their stories straight.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x 

Two hours later found them sat back in the briefing room, except this time the silence was strained. They hadn't managed to really talk through what had happened, between leaving the infirmary and getting to their meeting thanks to SG-13 who had just returned from their last mission occupying the shower room and the adjoining locker room. They each knew, from the way Teal'c kept raising his eyebrows when they looked away quickly from each other or flinched like they were on fire when they brushed passed each other innocently, that Teal'c knew at least some of what had gone on, but they couldn't find out what he had told the General while they were unconscious. This led to an unsettling feeling planting itself firmly in their guts when they arrived at the meeting. The General was already their waiting for them when they arrived.

"So what happened?" He asked.

"All I remember, General is smoking this fruit stuff. Getting some water and then nothing, not a thing, before waking up in the infirmary. I tell you General, in future I'm sticking to rations." The Colonel told him. Hammond smiled, like a father discussing the night before to his hungover teenage son.

"Yes, it would make for easier missions if you did." He replied. "Anyone else?"

"Pretty much same for me General, except I remember speaking to a bloke called Kalma, but then everything gets fuzzy." Maj. Carter replied.

"Same for you Doctor Jackson?" 

"I don't remember anything after the smoke." He replied.

"That's because you was sat their puffing on it for three quarters of an hour." O'Neill replied, getting a blush out of Daniel. He couldn't help but notice it was the same as the blush that spread over his cheeks as he came. Jack coughed and looked away again, feeling his skin warm.

"Anything you wished to add Colonel?" Hammond asked, all his attention back on Jack.

"Nope sir."

"Teal'c what do you know?" 

"Not much, General Hammond. I too partook of the smoke, however, it seemed to only haze my thoughts. I was easily distracted, by a woman in the square, as no doubt the other townspeople led them away. I feel if I had not been Jaffa I would have succumb to the smoke as they did."

At this Carter, who had been looking at the table, shot her head up and looked at Teal'c shocked before blushing, both Daniel and Jack shot Teal'c wide eyed looks. Teal'c noticed the looks and raised an eyebrow as a sly grin creeped across his face. Sam went back to inspecting her notepad as Daniel and Jack looked at each other quickly before finding something else to look at. 

Hammond missed none of the reactions but knew better than to press. To get them to admit anything would just be shooting his team and himself to hell. He would just keep his eye on the dynamics for the next few missions, make sure whatever had happened didn't interfere.

"What happened when you knew they were gone?" He asked instead.

"I went in search of them. It took about half an hour before an inebriated man told me they would be in the temple. When I arrived, their were several inhabitants crowded around them as they lay unconscious on the floor. I quickly dispersed the people that were there before going to the gate to get help. It was clear they were not going to wake soon and I was unsure if they were injured."

"You did the right thing Teal'c. I want the reports in 48 hours, but for now to home and rest. It sounds like you had another eventful mission." Hammond said standing

"Yes sir." O'Neill and Carter replied at the same time as they stood as well. By the time Hammond was in the office all four were stood.

"Beers at mine?" The Colonel asked, as they headed towards the door.

"Sounds good." Daniel replied as Carter said "definitely".

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Daniel sat down on the chair while Sam took the sofa, Jack chose to stand in the door way between his living room and his kitchen once he had passed his two friends there beer. The silence was stifling. 

"So . . ?" Jack said moving to sit on his coffee table.

"So." Daniel replied, taking a swig of his beer. Sam put her beer down.

"Are we really going to be like this?" 

"Like what?" Jack asked back.

"Awkward. We had sex, we were under the influence of some kind of drugs and we had sex."

"Sam how can you be so relaxed about this?" Daniel asked. "We practically . . . "

"No Daniel." She stopped him before he could say the word. It had been consensual, they has been under the influence but she had enough mind left to give them permission and she wasn't going to take it back now, wasn't going to do that to them both. "I said yes, I knew what was happening and I said yes, and to be honest it wasn't as if I didn't enjoy it."

She looked at them both, as she looked at Jack he nodded.

"So, we don't remember anything." Jack told them.

"Right," Sam replied.

"I'm not sure I can do that." Daniel told them taking another drink. "Sam no matter what you say you weren't in your right mind, Jesus we weren't in our right mind. I feel like shit Sam. You are like my sister."

"Daniel, you're like my brother that's not changed, it isn't changing. It was sex. It only changes something if you let it." She told him. Jack just watched them both.

"Daniel grow a pair. Like she says it's just sex." He looked at her and she nodded, she was right, they couldn't let this change anything. 

"How much does Teal'c know?" Daniel asked.

"He saw some of it. At least the end." Jack told them both. They both looked at him shocked.

"He saw?" Sam asked

"Yeah, I spotted him just as I was passing out. I don't know how long he had been stood there." Jack told her. She shook her head, looked up at the ceiling before taking another swig.

"I am definitely staying on rations from now on." She said.

"Hear, hear and I swear to god Daniel you ever try to convince me to try something native I will shoot you." Jack told him.

"Yeah, I haven't heard that before." Daniel smiled.

The end


End file.
